Explosive
by ShaniDav
Summary: Sequel to Exposed. Picks up where Exposed left off. Will cover the who did it of the explosion on Sam's boat. Mainly focuses on JaSam. There's a wedding, a funeral and a baby or two.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or any characters from the show. There may be a made up character or two later in the story.

* * *

A/N: So here is the sequel to Exposed. This will take place beginning a few months after Exposed. This is still a JaSam story and the focus will be mainly them. This story is about Jason and Sam and how they start their family and also about the mystery of who was behind the explosion in Exposed. I hope you enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed my first. So here is the first chapter of Explosive.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sam stepped off the plane and smiled at Jason standing there waiting for her. They had been apart for 3 weeks. She had been in Llanview, Pennsylvania recovering from a procedure that had been discovered by a deceased doctor named Spencer Truman. The procedure was to repair the damage to Sam's uterus so that she could carry a child to term. After a lot of discussion with Jason, Dr. Kelly Lee, several fertility specialists and a doctor named Michael McBain, who performed the procedure, Sam and Jason decided that she would have the surgery and then try to have In Vitro fertilization with her own eggs and Jason's sperm. They had left together 3 months ago to go and speak with Dr. McBain about the risks and after determining that the risks were now very minimal with all the advances made in the procedure, Sam decided to stay and have it done as soon as possible. Jason had wanted to stay and did for a few weeks but needed to get back to Port Charles because they still needed to find who caused the explosion and who it was really meant for. He had been traveling back and forth to see Sam for the past two monthsSo now, with a clear bill of health, Sam was back in Port Charles ready to take the next steps in starting her family with Jason.

"Hey you." She said as she threw her arms around his neck.

He pulled her into a tight hug. When he released her, he pushed her hair out of her face and gave her a long loving kiss. "Hey yourself." He said.

"God, I missed you Jason." She wrapped her arm around his waist as he picked up her bag and walked her to the car. He kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too. So how do you feel?"

"I told you on the phone that I felt great. I already called Dr. Lee and made a follow up visit."

"Okay I'm just making sure." And he smiled at her. They got in the car and headed home. Sam couldn't wait; she missed being home so much. She loved the apartment and she didn't have to worry about Molly and Kristina because she had purposely waited until the summer to have the surgery when they would be off of school and each girl would spend the summer with her dad. She and Jason actually had 5 days left alone before the girls came back. When they arrived at the penthouse, Sam opened the door and was about to say "Home Sweet Home" but was cut off by Jason who closed the door, spun her around and ravaged her mouth. They had missed each other so much. Their bodies ached for one another. They hadn't made love in three long months. Jason obviously didn't want to wait another minute. He pulled away from her and asked "It is okay if we do this right?"

All the while they were undressing each other right by the door. She started pulling him over to the couch. The bedroom was just too far away. "I… told you… I …got a… clear bill of… health…all …systems…go." She said in between kisses and pulling her shirt over her head. They reached the couch and Jason decided to bypass it and lay Sam down on the floor. "I missed you so much Jason." She said as he entered her. He kissed her with a hungry passion. He needed her. He needed to feel her arms around him and feel her lips on his skin. And she delivered. She kissed his chest and neck and he stroked her body and thrust in and out of her slowly. She grabbed at his back and called out his name. Then she flipped him over onto his back and rode him like her life depended on it. He grabbed her breasts and then pulled on her hips. Then he sat up and the two of them rocked together as he grabbed her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck until the climaxed together. They sat there for a minute, both exhausted from the hard work they put in. She put her head on his shoulder as he leaned against the couch. After a few moments, he lifted her up and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom where he ran them a shower. They stepped in and took turns washing each other. All the while the urge building back up and Jason pushed Sam against the wall and took full control of her body again as the water poured over them. After they were done with round two, they stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked.

"Well, I'm going to go downstairs to check on Spinelli and see if he has managed to come up with any new leads about the explosion. Then we can do something for dinner if you want. Oh that reminds me, Carly told me to tell you to call her. Should I be worried?"

"No. Carly and I have just come to an understanding. Did you know that she came to see me when I was in the hospital?"

"In Llanview?" He asked.

"No. Last year, when I was in the coma. She says she threatened me not to leave you."

"That sounds like Carly." Sam came over to him where he was at by the dresser and wrapped her arms around him. He grabbed her face and kissed her. "I'm still a little skeptical about you two. So what do you want to do for dinner? And don't say Chinese."

"Okay fine." She folded he hands together and extended her two pointer fingers, placing them under her chin. "How about Kelly's? Or better yet, you can cook. Yeah I like that idea. Why don't you cook for me and we can talk wedding plans over dinner."

"I thought you said something small in Hawaii, on the beach." He looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah I know but Kristina and Molly kind of had their hearts set on being in the wedding and I don't want to go through all the trouble of having a bridal party and no one around to see it. Would a slightly larger wedding, similar to our almost wedding, be too much to ask?"

"How much "slightly" larger are we talking?" He asked, still smiling knowing that he would give her as big a wedding as she wanted.

"I don't know about 4 bridesmaids, 1 junior bride's maid and a flower girl."

"What 4 bridesmaids? Who?" He asked.

"Oh, Emily, Carly, Maxie and Georgie."

"Georgie? I didn't know you guys were that close."

"We're not but since Spinelli is going to be in the wedding and she is his girlfriend now, I figured why not."

"So I have to come up with 4 groomsmen, a junior groomsman and a ring bearer?"

"Oh please Jason, Sonny, Nikolas, Spinelli, Michael, Morgan and…"

"Somebody for Maxie."

"I got it. Max!" She exclaimed.

"Max?" He questioned.

"Yes sir. He's been a trusted loyal friend for God knows how long now. He can do it. And so it's settled."

"You haven't even picked a date. How is it settled?"

"November 8th." She had thought about the day that she would marry Jason the entire time she was in Llanview.

"November 8th? Are you sure that's the day you want?" He knew as well as she did the day she was talking about.

She stepped closer to him again and put her arms around his waist. "Jason that is the perfect day to get married. At least for us. It was the day my daughter died but my daughter is what brought you and me together in the first place. She was our first common bond. What better way to honor her memory than to get married on that day."

He pulled her closer to him and enveloped her in a tight hug. "You know what, you're right. I can't imagine a better day to make you my wife." He pulled back and looked down into her deep brown eyes. "So we're going to get married on November 8th and that gives you 2 months to plan."

She playfully punched him. "Oh no, you get a say so in this. I want you to be included in this Jason. I want this to be as much your wedding as it is mine."

"As long as I'm marrying you, then I have everything I want at the wedding." He took her face in her hands. She bit her lip before she said,

"You always know the right thing to say." They stared into each other eyes and smiled before he kissed her again. The kiss grew more passionate and they ended up in bed. After they were done they lay there and Jason said,

"Now that we've discussed the wedding already, what do we talk about at dinner?"

She smiled and said, "Our future children."

A/N: Before I forget. I have to insert another disclaimer. I do not own the characters, Spencer Truman or Michael McBain. They are owned by One Life to Live, which I don't own either. And with that said, I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to get some JaSam loving going early in the story. As you can tell there will be a JaSam wedding. Yay!!!!!! But not without drama. Over a year later and they still don't know who was behind the explosion. Something has to happen right? It will. I promise to make it as interesting as Exposed. This chapter is for all my JaSam fans. I'm keeping my fingers crossed. Maybe the writers will read Exposed and get an idea or two. LOL. Please review. It keeps me going.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or any characters from the show. There may be a made up character or two later in the story.

Chapter 2

Jason finally left out and Sam went into the kitchen to get something to drink. She went back into the living room and sat down on the couch and switched on the TV. There was a marathon of CSI on, which was her favorite show. She decided that while she watched TV she would get her rounds of calls out of the way. First on the list, her sisters. First she dialed Kristina's cell. Kristina picked up on the second ring.

"Hi Sam, are you back? Is everything okay? How do you feel?" she asked.

"Yes I am back. Everything is fine and I feel very good. Thank you. Where are you?" Sam knew they were on the island.

"We're at the beach. We're going to be here for another 3 days. You have got to see the new house Daddy had built. It's ginormous. It has 10 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms"

"Ginormous, huh? Well are you having fun with your brothers?"

"Yeah, well Morgan at least. Michael has a girlfriend out here. He told us to stay away from him."

Sam had to laugh. It was still hard to believe that little Michael was 14 now. "Okay well, have you been having fun with Morgan?"

"Loads. I mean we have done everything. I went boogie boarding. We went sailing and Daddy let me drive the boat like you used to. And I got a really good tan."

"That sounds good. Well sweetie, I want to call Molly. I just got home and I want to check on her too."

"Molly's here with us."

"What? Why isn't she with Ric?"

"He asked Daddy if it was okay for her to spend the last week out here with us. He sent her with Viola. I think he has come kind of case coming up he needed to prepare for."

"Don't you sound like quite the grown up, passing out information?" Sam smiled realizing how big her sisters were getting too. "So can I talk to Molly?"

"Not right now. She's down on the beach with Viola trying to fly a kite. We're on the boat."

"Oh, Okay. Well you guys give me a call when you get back around her okay?"

"Yes… okay… I told you it was Sam. Okay daddy. Hello. Sam? Sorry daddy was talking to me. He said to tell you hi."

"Okay put him on the phone and I'll talk to you later okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye. Here goes daddy." Kristina said.

"Hey stranger." Sonny said.

"Hey to you too. Kristina sounds like she's having a blast."

"As always. She loves the island. You know that." He smiled at Kristina who was now dancing to a song on her ipod. "So are you pregnant yet?" He laughed.

"Ha ha very funny. You know you could be a comedian. Anyway what's going on with Ric? He would never just let you take Molly anywhere."

"I don't know but whatever he's up too, he doesn't want Molly in close proximity. You know he's with Skye now so anything is possible."

"Yeah well just keep my baby sister safe. And I'll talk to you later. I have a few more calls to make."

"You know I'll protect Molly as if she were my own. Well enjoy your time at home alone. I'll try not to keep Jason too busy so you two can get started on your baby making business. Then again, he told me you were landing like three hours ago so you two probably started already." Sonny half joked. He knew how badly she and Jason wanted to have a baby together.

"And on that note goodbye Sonny." She was smiling. It was good to have him as a friend again.

"Bye" And he hung up.

Sam tried to decide who to call next. Her original plan was to call to speak to Molly after she called Kristina. Now she had to decide if it would be Maxie or Carly. Carly wanted to talk weddings and babies and Maxie would just go on and on about everything else plus weddings and babies. Sam decided to call Maxie and use calling Carly as an excuse to get off the phone if she was long winded. Sam dialed Maxie's number. "Hey this is Maxie, Sorry but I can't take your call right now. Leave a message if you must or just try calling me back later. Bye." Beep. Sam had to smile. No matter how old Maxie got she still sounded like a child when she spoke. "Maxie its Sam. I decided that I must leave a message because I might be too busy to try to call you later. I'm back in Port Charles so we can meet up for lunch or something this week okay. Bye." Sam hung up and immediately dialed Carly. The phone rang a few times before she answered.

"This is Carly."

"Don't sound so excited to hear from me."

Carly immediately perked up. She was feeling a little down because Jax had gone away on a business trip and the boys were on the island with Sonny and Jason was always working or he had been away with Sam. "Oh my God. When did you get back? Did Jason tell you to call me? Well duh, you just called didn't you? So are you having a baby or what?"

"Carly breathe. Deep breaths." Sam said laughing.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really bored. Everybody is gone. Jax, the boys, Jason. Well not Jason anymore because you're back but he either is with you or at work. He gave me the rundown on trying to monopolize his time when it came to you. I had to tell him that I am so over that now. I'm really glad that the two of you are together. I have to respect Jason's decision to be with you the same way he respected mine to be with Jax. Besides you've grown on me in the last year or so. But forget about all that. Are you and Jason having a baby yet?"

"You sound like Sonny. You know that? But no we are not having a baby yet. I just got back from recovering. How could I possibly be pregnant already?"

"I don't know. I thought that's what Jason kept going back forth for. So he could knock you up already."

"The surgery only made it so I could carry a baby myself Carly. We still have to do the In Vitro. That's going to take some more time." Sam was amused by Carly's over zealousness when it came to the subject of her and Jason having a baby. Sam marked it as Carly still feeling bad over taking Michael from Jason.

"Well hurry it up already. My boys are grown. I need a baby to spoil."

"Carly Morgan is only 7. Slow down." Sam said.

"Yeah but can you believe Michael is 14?"

"I was just saying that to myself when I was talking to Kristina and she said Michael has a little girlfriend down there on the island."

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend? Oh now I have to call Sonny and make sure he's keeping an eye out. I won't have some little skank trying to cash in my baby boy. All those little girls and their mothers know that Michael's dad is the one who owns the island."

"Relax Carly." Sam said and quickly thought of a way to change the subject. "Oh by the way if you're interested Jason and I picked a date for the wedding."

"What? When?" Carly gasped and asked excitedly.

"November 8th."

"But isn't that…" Carly started to say.

"And that's what makes it perfect." Sam cut her off. Carly had to stop and think for a second.

"Well I know what you're talking about now and I fully agree but what I was going to say is but isn't that kind of close. I mean that only gives us two months to pull this shindig together."

"That's what I have you for."

"Great. We can meet up tomorrow and start planning. I've got some great ideas."

"Yeah okay well, thanks for all the support. Do you want to meet up for breakfast or lunch?"

"Well seeing how you just got back, I doubt you'll make it out of bed for breakfast so let's do either a brunch or lunch meeting."

"Why does everybody assume that Jason and I are going to nothing but make love all day long?"

"Because you two have both been without it for way too long. Look I gotta go. Call me when you get up or better yet after Jason leaves. We can take it from there." And Carly quickly hung up before Sam had a chance to reply. Sam stared at the phone briefly and said out loud, "I wonder what that was about." And got up to go sit out on the terrace. She absolutely loved the view. She leaned over at looked at the harbor. Even in the daytime it looked beautiful. She decided it was still warm enough out for her to take a dip in the jacuzzi so she ran upstairs to put on her bathing suit.

* * *

Jason had gone downstairs to his old home, PH2, to see Spinelli. After Liz and the boys moved out he decided to let Spinelli move in so that he wouldn't need or ask to move in with him and Sam. Spinelli was now living there with Georgie.

"Spinelli." Jason called as he knocked on the door. He was never one to go barging into someone's home unannounced. A few seconds later Georgie opened the door and greeted him.

"Hi Jason. He's upstairs. He'll be down in a minute. He's having a computer meltdown of some sort. I haven't been able to tell if its game related or user related but he's all yours to deal with right now. I have to get to class." And she breezed past him. Jason walked over to the bottom of the stairs and called out to him again. "Spinelli."

Spinelli came running down the stairs. "Stone cold, what is it that I can do for you today?"

"First, what is your problem? Georgie said you were having a meltdown."

"It's really nothing for my angel of mercy and love to worry herself about. I am only utterly perplexed by the fact that I, The Jackal, have not been able to uncover not one shred of evidence as to who was behind the heinous act of last year."

"Look, whoever did it knew how to cover their tracks and since they obviously haven't tried anything else, we have to assume that it's over with for now until they try something else. Right now what I need for you to do is look into what Ric is up to. Sonny says that he claims to have some big case coming up but nothing has been going on here for him to need to prosecute anything. We think he's trying to go after Sonny and me again."

"But I thought that the godfather and his dark brother the DA had come to some harmonious balance and formed a sibling bond between one another."

"Spinelli, the first thing you should know about Ric is that you always take what he says with a grain of salt. He's really good at playing the role for as long as he has to in order to get what he wants. He's been a little too well behaved lately. We just want to have our bases covered. See what cases he's working on."

Spinelli sat down at the desk and opened his laptop. Jason had bought him a new one a couple of months back that was state of the art, complete with the latest technology. Spinelli caressed it as he set it down. This was his baby. He quickly hacked into court files to see what cases Ric was prosecuting. At first sight all of the cases open seemed to be minor; a few misdemeanors, a couple of traffic violations, one disturbing the peace, and an eviction. None of it seems to pertain to Jason or Sonny until Spinelli selected the special prosecution tab. "Stone cold. That isn't good. Is it?"

"Not in the least. Why would he be trying to open this case again?" Jason rubbed his forehead and thought. What evidence could he have found or possibly made up to petition to get the Lorenzo Alcazar murder case reopened. Spinelli continued to type away, he hacked into a back door of the PCPD files. They always tried to come up with a way to track hackers but they weren't advanced enough in the cyber world to put up firewalls that could block "The Jackal". When Spinelli came across what he was loking for, he called for Jason's attention. "Stone cold, look at this." Jason leaned over and looked at the screen. Spinelli had hacked into the list of evidence for the case. Jason read through what had been there when he was on trial and then he read through the new evidence that Ric had proposed to the court to get the case reopened. Suddenly Jason was out of breath. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Ric wasn't going to try to prosecute him or Sonny; he was going to try to prosecute Sam for the murder. All of a sudden, the police had partial fingerprints that were all magically tied to Sam after all these years. And apparently a new witness had come forward placing Sam at the scene of the crime around the time that it had happened. "Stone cold, what would you like for The Jackal to do? Just say the word and everything here is gone and but a memory. I can break these files down into so many parts and scatter them all over the world. The PCPD evidence files will end up in a computer set up for the KGB if you want."

"No. The evidence, the physical evidence, is still there. I need to find out who collected it and who this new witness is. If the files on the computer go missing then, they will know we had something to do with it. Can you find the name of this witness?" Spinelli began typing again. He searched every file he could but came up with no defined name. The witness was only known as CI-80401. "It's not here." Spinelli threw his hands up in defeat then grabbed his head, closed his eyes, and rubbed his laptop. "Wait I know where we might find what we need." He closed out of the PCPD files and opened a search for the ISP for the DA's office. After finding out that the company that provided internet service to the entire Port Charles Court system was PortCom, he quickly hacked into their files and got the IP address to Ric's office computer. A few minutes later and Spinelli was moving around in Ric's computer, searching the DA's personal files. 10 minutes later, the identity of CI-80401 was known.

"That can't be right." Jason said.

"But Stone cold, it's right there." Spinelli said pointing at the screen.

"Can you copy all of those files and print them out?" Jason asked.

"Sure. Just this one?"

"No. I want all of them." Jason said. Spinelli typed a bit more and soon he heard his printer going off upstairs.

"Oh shit!" Spinelli said, quickly exiting out of Ric's computer files.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"The DA just logged on. He would have seen that I had those files opened if I didn't just such down."

"How do you know he didn't?"

"Because the ISP will always send you an alert if an IP address is being used in two separate locations. He would have had to log in and wait for his screen to load. That gave me the time I needed to get out."

"Are you sure?" Jason looked skeptical.

"If I know nothing else Stone cold, I know my beloved cyber space and the ins and outs of the computer technology world."

"Okay if you say so. Can you go get those files you printed?"

"Sure can." And he bolted up the stairs. Jason hoped that the files were still printing. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Sonny."

"Yeah it's me Jason. We have to talk. I know what Ric is up to." Jason said to Sonny.

"Okay and that can wait for a day or two until I get back. Why don't you put it on hold and go spend time with Sam. She just got back."

"What Ric is up to has to do with Sam. Sonny he's trying to get Alcazar's murder case reopened and he's trying to put it on Sam."

"What? That's not possible. What makes you think that?"

"Spinelli just hacked into the court files where we found a petition to reopen the case based on new evidence. Then he hacked into the PCPD evidence files and there are some mysterious partial prints that they have supposedly matched up to Sam and a witness that has come forward saying that he saw Sam around the scene of the murder at the time it happened."

"Well, it doesn't matter, there is no body. No judge is going to reopen a murder case that already fell through because they couldn't prove the man was dead in the first place. Jason relax. I know you're concerned for Sam and all but you know how the system works. When was the petition put in?"

"A couple of days ago."

"Well it'll take a week at least for them to review the evidence and see if they are willing to reopen. I'll be back by then and we can handle it. In the meantime, call Diane and let her know to be prepared. If it'll make you feel any better, I'll let the kids stay here with Viola and Nadine for the next few days and I'll head back tomorrow."

"Sonny, you don't have to do that. I just don't want Sam to be blind sided by this. I mean we are finally happy. We're on the track to starting our family and we're getting married in a couple of months. I just want to protect her from anymore heartache."

"I understand. But wait did you say you're getting married in a couple of months?"

"Yeah. Sam picked the date this morning. November 8th."

Sonny smiled. He knew the date and the sentiment it held for the two of them as much as him. "That date is very appropriate. I couldn't be happier for you two. Look, you need to go and spend time with Sam. You don't worry about Ric. I'll make a few calls and stall him until I get back. He's trying to use the fact that I'm away and you're being distracted by Sam to make his move. We'll stay on top of it but don't forget that you have a more important job to work on right now."

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"You should be working on having a baby with the woman you love. So go and that's an order."

"Whatever you say,_boss._" Jason laughed and hung up the phone. Just then Spinelli came running down the stairs and handed Jason the files he printed.

"Stone cold can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" Jason asked looking through the papers to see if there was anything else of interest to him. He never looked up at Spinelli.

"Well, I know that you and the fair Samantha, have up and coming nuptials and I don't want to intrude on your plans but I was wondering if you and Samantha could help me to come up with a suitable fashion to ask my lady love, my angel of mercy and love, if she would do me the greatest honor of becoming my betrothed?"

Jason was smiling with a bit of a chuckle. "So you want help in asking Georgie to marry you."

"Well, yes but I want to make it as magical as she has made my life since she chose to be my ang…"

"Your angel of love and mercy. I know. Well, Sam would be a much better help to you. I had to get Carly to help with my proposal to Sam. Give Sam a call tomorrow. I'll give her the heads up and she can be ready with all her ideas."

"Thanks Stone cold." Spinelli was about to hug Jason but instead, after seeing the look on his face opted to give him a light punch on the arm. "Do you think she would help me pick out a ring too?"

"I'm certain of it. Okay well I'm heading back upstairs to see Sam. I'll speak to you later. Thanks again and keep an eye out for Ric and if anything new pops up."

"I'll set up my alert system again. This way I know when he knows."

"Good. Talk to you later." And Jason left.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or any of the characters. I may own a made up character or two. If you don't recognize the name, I made it up.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. I thought that the date of November 8th would be appropriate, especially with the 3 year anniversary coming up of Baby Lila's death. I'm interested in seeing how the writers remember her on the show, if they remember her with this craziness going on and Jason and Sam hating each other. Sorry, caught myself rambling. Here is Chapter 3 of Explosive. Sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam was in the jacuzzi relaxing. She had actually begun to doze off when she felt his soft lips on the side of her neck. She smiled before she even opened her eyes. She knew his smell. She opened her eyes to see the most gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her filled with so much love. "You're back sooner than I expected." She said.

"Well I had very specific orders to come home and make love to the woman I love."

"Well you know orders are orders. And that's definitely one assignment I really, really want to help out with." She smiled pulling him into a kiss.

He pulled off his t-shirt. "This is one assignment I wouldn't have anyone else helping with." And he joined her in the jacuzzi. They made love in the jacuzzi for hours. Long after the timer stopped and the water began to chill. They finally stopped long enough to go into the living room and make love again on the couch. Sam fell asleep in Jason's arms. He watched her sleep and stroked her hair. He knew that he would have to tell her what Ric what up to when she woke up. He got up to go order dinner. He called into an Italian restaurant that Sonny had decided to buy a while back and ordered what he knew Sam would like. He went into the wine chiller and pulled out a bottle of white wine and lit the candles that Sam had placed all around the living room. By the time the food arrived, Sam finally started to stir and awoke to a candlelit dinner set up and a glass of wine being held out to her. She smiled up at him. The candlelight made his eyes shine even brighter. It also illuminated his figure which stood over her with no shirt and his jeans which were still unbuttoned. She wanted nothing more than to put the glass down and yank his jeans off of him again and finish where they had left off before she dozed off. But she held back and took the glass of wine and allowed him to serve her diner right there in the living room. She was wearing nothing but a sheet but it didn't matter it was just them.

"So did you sleep well?" he asked laughing.

"Yes. Considering I did most of the work, I was rightfully tired." She joked.

"Oh so, I was a slouch?" He asked, mocking hurt.

"No, not at all, Mr. Morgan. You were absolutely perfect as always." She leaned him to kiss him.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too. So what's wrong?"

"Am I that transparent?" He asked smiling.

"Only to me and a chosen few others."

"Like who?"

"Sonny, Emily and Carly, when she's not blinded by her own selfish needs. So answer me. What's wrong?"

Jason bit his lip before starting. "It's Ric. He's trying to get Alcazar's murder case reopened and he's making it look like it was you who did it?"

"You're kidding right? That's impossible."

"I wish I was kidding. But you don't have to worry. Sonny and I are handling it. That case will never see the light of day. I promise." He took he hand in his and kissed it.

"I believe you. I know you will do whatever you can within and out of your power to keep me from ever having to go to court for something that you know I didn't do. So I'm not worried about that. What I am worried about is the toll it's going to take on you to make sure that doesn't happen. Do you think this means we'll have to put off the wedding?"

"No. I won't let that happen. You go right on ahead and plan everything you want this wedding to be. We _are_ going to get married this time. Three proposals. The third times the charm remember?" He laughed.

"Well it's kind of our fourth." She laughed.

"No. The first doesn't count. I didn't really ask you to marry me. I sort of asked you if you were busy one day and told you that we were going to get married."

"And yet, that was the closest we ever came to being married."

"I'll make it right this time. I promise." He kissed her again. It was about to turn into another session of love making but Sam stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He looked confused.

"Nothing is wrong. I just think that if we do nothing but have sex we'll get bored with each other so why don't we do something else to keep ourselves distracted for a little while."

"Like what?"

"Well we did say that we would talk about our future children, so how about that?"

"Okay what about our future children?"

"Well I for one would love to have a little girl again. I want her to have dark hair and blue eyes. I want her to have your sensibility but my humor. She'll have both of our sense of adventure. Of course she'll be smart, my birth mother was a lawyer and your mom and dad were both doctors, well your mom still is actually, so it'll be in her genes."

He smiled listening to her. "Okay and what about if we have a boy?" He asked.

"What would you like our son to be like?" She asked.

"You first and then I'll tell you."

She took a deep breath. She moved to sit in between his legs. He was sitting against the couch so she put her head back on his chest. "Okay. Well if it's a boy, I want him to look just like you. I want every one to say 'Oh my God Jason, he's the spitting image of you. But I want him to be full of life and have a sense of humor. Again he'll be smart like our daughter and he'll be a mama's boy." She laughed at the last part knowing that it would get a reaction out of Jason.

He put his arms around her, laughing and said, "I don't think so. No son of mine is going to be a mama's boy. He'll be tough but he'll love his mother as much as I do."

"You manage to always say the right thing." She looked up at him and kissed him. He moved to sit by her side and grabbed her face again kissed her again. He leaned her back onto the floor and moved the sheet off of her body. "Jason we're supposed to be talking and not having sex."

"We're not having sex, we're making love. And besides I'm answering your question."

He began kissing her neck and breasts.

"How is this answering my question?" she asked in between deep breaths.

"I want for our son or daughter to look like however they come out as long as it's _our_ son or _our_ daughter. So what better way to see how they come out than to work on them as often as possible?" He kissed her stomach.

She took a heavy breath. "There you go with saying the right thing again. But you know the chances of me getting pregnant naturally are slim to none." She pulled him up to look her in the eyes.

"Call me optimistic but that's exactly what the doctors said about my recovering from the accident. Slim to none. I like those odds. They worked in my favor once, so I have to believe that they can work in my favor again. And what better way to increase the odds of it happening than by working harder and more often at it than ever before? I'm a firm believer that anything is possible."

She smiled at him. She could feel him getting harder and harder as he lay on her stomach looking her in the eyes as he spoke. She moved her hand to stroke it through his jeans. "A firm believer indeed. So shut me up and make me a firm believer as well."

"As you wish." And he kissed her and they proceeded to make love for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Sam woke up at 9:30. Jason was still sound asleep. She smiled. They had finally made it up to bed at about 4 that morning only making it to sleep at about 5. She slid out of the bed, threw on Jason's t-shirt and headed downstairs to make some coffee. She was excited because she had a lot planned for the day. She had an appointment with Dr. Lee later that afternoon for her follow up exam and she was going to schedule the removal of her eggs so that they could start the In Vitro fertilization process. But later this morning she would go to meet Carly and start making plans for the wedding. She couldn't wait to finally become Mrs. Jason Morgan. And to top it all off, Jason asked her if she would like to have dinner with him someplace special. She was walking on air. She was so elated that she didn't even hear him come into the kitchen. She was startled when he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Good morning." He said.

"Good morning to you too." She turned around and kissed him. "What time are you heading out?" She said, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you. Probably about 11. Why?"

"So I can call Carly and let her know what time I can meet her. She told me not to call her until after you left."

Jason laughed and kissed the top of her head. "And why would you have to wait for me to leave?"

"For some reason everyone, mainly Carly and Sonny, thinks that we are going to do nothing but make love to each other every waking moment we are together." She laughed and shook her head putting her arms around his waist. He leaned down and kissed her. She moved her arms from around his waist and put them around his neck.

He pulled away slightly. "Well if that's what everyone thinks… who are we to disappoint them?" He grabbed her by the waist and sat her on the kitchen counter. He lifted the t-shirt over her head and she yanked at the boxers that he had on. He entered her slowly and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moved forward to allow him better access. He steadily increased his rhythm, moving faster and harder with each thrust. Half an hour later they were both sweaty on the kitchen floor. Just then Jason's cell phone rang on the kitchen counter. They both looked up and started laughing. Jason stood up and reached for the phone. "Morgan."

"Hey Jason."

"Hey Sonny, what's up?"

"Are you okay? You sound a little winded."

He smiled at Sam. "Yeah I'm fine. I just ran upstairs to get the phone."

Sam covered her mouth to keep Sonny from hearing her laugh. "What's up? You needed something?" Jason asked.

"No I just wanted to tell you that I got the petition to reopen the case pushed to the bottom of the pile. At least for now. Ric will eventually start to cry and press for it to be expedited. But anyway, I should be landing in about 40 minutes. We can talk more about what we're going to do then. Can you and Spinelli meet me at my house in an hour?"

"Sonny, I told you that you didn't have to come back early but thanks for doing that. I appreciate it and I'm sure Sam will too. As for meeting you, yeah me and Spinelli will be there in an hour."

"Good. I'll see you then. And you and Sam are welcome; you guys deserve some peace after everything you've been through. Besides I get to be best man at your wedding and I would never miss the opportunity to bug Carly."

"Yeah I know so I'll see you in an hour." And the two men hung up.

"So what is it that you and I appreciate and why is Sonny coming back early?"

"Sonny got Ric's petition moved to the bottom of the pile and he's coming back so we can work on getting this whole thing done with before it even starts."

"Okay I very much appreciate him for doing that. So I guess it's a good thing we christened the kitchen now since the girls will be home tonight."

"Actually the girls still have a few more days on the island with the nannies so we can christen anywhere in this apartment that you want for the next couple of days." He kissed her and walked out of the kitchen.

She followed behind him and said "Anywhere?"

He had started up the stairs and stopped to look at her, knowing that she was coming up with an idea.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" He asked.

"It'll have to wait until after dinner because you're meeting Sonny in less than an hour and you know like I do the second round always takes longer than an hour." She stepped up and tried to run passed him. He grabbed her and the collapsed on the stairs. "Don't start anything that you can't finish." She said.

"Oh I can finish it. Just not right now."

"That would be a problem. I don't think Sonny will want to meet with you if your friend there is poking out at him through your jeans. I don't think that Spinelli will appreciate it either."

"That reminds me. Spinelli wants your help in asking Georgie to marry him."

"What? Oh my God. Of course I'll help him. Does he want it to be romantic or fun like him? Does he have the ring? When does he want to do it?"

"Slow down. Those are all questions that you'll have to ask him. I'm just the messenger. He asked me last night."

"Why didn't you tell me last night then?"

"Well you kind of attacked me as soon as you saw me in the jacuzzi, and after that my mind was kind of on one thing. Remember you kept me up for a greater part of the night."

"Oh so now it's my fault, huh. Okay well we'll just have to see the next time that you get any." And with that she made her way up the stairs. She walked into their bedroom and picked up her phone to dial Carly.

"Has Jason left yet?" Carly asked without even saying hello.

"No but he's about to. He has a meeting to go to in less than an hour. By the way, good morning to you too, Carly."

"Oh yeah, good morning. So are we meeting for an early lunch or what?" Carly asked.

"I can be to the hotel by 12. Is that good for you?"

"That'll work. We have so much to do and so little time to do it. So be prepared to spend a few hours."

"Yes Carly. Okay so let me get ready and I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay." And she hung up.

Sam walked into her closet and decided on a pair of jeans with a red shirt with her red boots. She stepped out of the closet and was attacked by Jason. He grabbed her up and threw her on the bed.

"What was that you were talking about downstairs? We'll see the next time I get some? That is what you said right?"

"That's what I said Jason. Now if you don't mind, I have to get dressed to go lunch and plan a wedding." She said sliding from underneath him. "Besides don't you have a meeting in like 30 minutes?"

He smiled at her and said, "Yeah I do, which reminds me I need to call Spinelli." He pulled out his cell and called Spinelli. "Yeah it's Jason. Be ready in 15 minutes. We have a meeting with Sonny. Yeah that's fine. It's about this thing with Ric. 15 minutes. I'll meet you in the lobby." He closed the phone.

Sam turned to go into the bathroom but stopped to turn and face Jason. With a very serious look on her face, she said "Do you think I need to be worried? About Ric and this murder trial, I mean?"

He walked over to her and took her in his arms, "I would love to say no, but the truth is only time will tell. But I promise you that I will do whatever I have to, to make sure that you aren't held responsible. We both know that you didn't kill Alcazar. Look, go enjoy your lunch with Carly. You don't have to worry about this today."

"Okay, I love you, you know that right?"

"I know and I love you too Sam."

They both got ready for their meetings and left out.

* * *

Ric sat at his desk. He was on the phone with the court clerk. "What do you mean you don't have the petition to reopen the Lorenzo Alcazar murder case? I filed the necessary paperwork a month ago." He was frustrated. The county clerk's office was so incompetent. "What do you mean re-file the paperwork? It's been a month already. If I re-file it'll be another month at least before the new evidence is reviewed. No what I want is for someone to find the paperwork I filed already. You know what; fine I'll just resubmit the damn papers." And he slammed the phone down. He needed for this "new evidence" to be considered so that he could prosecute Sam for the murder of Lorenzo Alcazar. He had been putting this plan into action for months. Skye had come up with the idea because she wanted full access to Lorenzo's assets. Most of it had been put into holding until her daughter Lila turned 18 because after the last trial, it was assumed that Lorenzo was still alive so by law they couldn't touch his assets. Ric had tried his best to get the banks to release the money to Skye for the sake of her daughter. The banks said that because Mr. Alcazar had not been proven to be dead they could not release his funds to a next of kin. Skye had to go to court to file for child support and the courts gave her a mandatory 10,000 dollar a month support payment that was deducted from his accounts by law. Ric had even gone so far as to argue that in the 7 years he was gone there was no activity on any of Alcazars accounts or credit cards and he had not been seen at any of his known residences. The courts only argue that Lorenzo Alcazar was a man of unlimited resources and could very well disappear indefinitely if he wanted to. So now, Ric and Skye needed to prove that someone had killed him and since they couldn't go after Sonny for the murder because he had an air tight alibi, Skye had come up with the idea of Sam. She would have done it to protect Jason if Jason was there too. She didn't have an alibi for that night. She had plenty of motives. They were going to argue that she did it so that he wouldn't come after her for killing his son, Diego. They managed to make it look like some fingerprints that were found as partials were suddenly matched to Sam and then they got an unexpected "witness" to say that they saw Sam at the supposed scene of the crime, around the time he was supposedly shot. Ric had been surprised when Jerry Jacks came to him saying that he was willing to help with his charade just so that he could get back at Samantha for not obeying him when he told her to seduce Trevor Lansing. He said he doesn't like to be told No. So he became their key witness. Now all Ric had to do was to get the courts to re-open the case.

Ric shut down his computer. He was going to meet Skye at the Metrocourt for lunch. He had just walked out of his office and locked the door when suddenly there was a huge explosion that rocked the PCPD building.

* * *

A/N: So the mystery person strikes again. I had to give the reasoning behind Ric wanting to prosecute Sam. Theres more to it, I promise. So tell me what you think. Part 4 should be up in a couple of days. 


End file.
